Mass Chaos
by Danen5
Summary: Semi-SI/OCI: Our hero and his twin now flee to find the rest of their brethren but what will they find? And will Danen descend into madness as his memories come and go, will he fully remember who he truly is and why he was sent to the Mass Effect universe in the first place? The adventures of the duo and their AI butler/overall one man army continues as they journey into oblivion!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**AN: First Self Insert fanfic. Will be major AU. Experimenting with new perspectives and storylines. Apologize in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or its canon content, characters, events, names, locations, etc. OCs and non canon event varies.**

 **Note: Update time will vary. (Using phone to write...very thumb tiring)**

* * *

 _Most people, when given or thrown a chance, to change or somehow affect the events of Mass Effect universe for a variety of reasons. Chose to either help the galaxy in an indirect or direct way, either as an active participant or choose to just observe it. Some may even try to bring about the galaxy's downfall all the more quicker. Me? I just want to cause chaos!_

 _~ Danen the Mad_

 _Whereas others operate in the shadows or the light to bring about the galaxy's greatest enemies to their knees. The so called Reapers, I and my brother seek to cause imbalance. To cause havoc on a scale that even the fabled Leviathan and its creations will find incomprehensible. Our fate to be reborn in this universe is not of our choosing but our actions is what will bring about chaos...oh sweet and utter chaos!_

 _~ Damian the Insane_

* * *

When I woke up I never thought I would be more happier. I realised then that things were drastically different. Very different. The last thing I remembered was me getting on a flight to visit family in the islands. The Pacific region to be exact, there was so much that I had missed there...my family relatives were eager to see me as I was to see them. But then something horrible happened... Something horrible and (to me) quite hysterical as I thought I would never see it in my time.

It was so unexpected and weird that it took me by surprise and nothing had ever taken me by surprise before. Whatever happened on that plane did take me by surprise though and through that ordeal I was given a second chance. This took the form of rebirth...literally but with my old mind intact and my knowledge similarly intact though not without some form of memory loss.

I had forgotten my name...what was my name? Who was I? Where am I now? There is nothing here but darkness. The darkness feels cramped however, I feel something pressing against my back. It feels soft and fragile yet I feel an aura that emanates strength and determination along with utter stubbornness. Then the light!

Whatever or whoever that was I felt in the darkness went first toward the light and later I followed. I felt my eyes shut as the bright light bathed me in its embrace chasing away the darkness. When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of hazel eyes staring down at me the lower part of that face was covered in a white mask, the kind one uses in a hospital.

Then a sound escaped from my lips as I opened my mouth. It hit me then when I saw the gross tube like cord that was promptly cut off and I was wrapped in a warm blanket of some sort. I was then handed to someone, I looked up and saw a woman whose dark brown hair and deep emerald eyes worryingly gazed down at me and then shifted to the other bundle in her other arm.

I realized then that I was...AM a newborn! What the hell?! Okay calm down and think...if I am a newborn then it stands to reason that I may have been reborn. But why? And why am I aware of it? I remember when I had been born the other time I had only seen fleeting glimpses and was aware of my surrounding in a very limited capacity so why am I fully aware now?

"Frederick..." The woman, my new mother, called out weakly. Her eyes having that worrying motherly expression I saw my other mother have whenever I get hurt. "They're not crying."

Oh crap! I finally notice the lack of wailing noises that should have accompanied a child's birth and to make sure I kept in character I began crying. Now I've done the wailing and crying bit before but that was when I was a child of 5 or 9 and it was for pretend. This time however, when opened my mouth and let out a wail it was actually genuine. My fellow birth friend who had up until that point remained silent also decided to cry and between the two of us the room was very noisy indeed.

"Well it took them long enough!" Exclaimed a man's voice, he sounded young but I detected an underlying tone of discipline in his voice. "It seems my two boys take after me...but of course they both take after your good looks darling."

Mother giggled and moved me and my now revealed brother closer to her chest. She snuggled us and cooed which I took as my cue to stop crying and let out an amused baby sized laugh. My brother followed my lead and did the same.

From there I fell unconscious and I welcomed the sleep. My eyes and body was exhausted, probably a side effect of being a newborn. The thing that threw me off however, were the words that were plastered on the wall next to mother's bed. It read: _SSV Rapier Ray-Med Bay_.

You would think that may worry me and it did, but the only thing that was going through my head at the time was; "Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! I knew there was only one way that the prefix SSV could come up...but that was impossible...then again being reborn was something I thought was just a myth.

Yep that was pretty much what was going through my head during those first few minutes of my life here in _this_ world. Yes that's right, I said _world._ Now you may be wondering why I'm saying that? Its actually pretty simple, you see, I was never one to believe in the supernatural or anything that resembled anything related, remotely related, to beliefs of the world's established religions. Whether they be Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Hinduism, Buddhism and so forth.

However, I do lean towards the more paganistic religions where gods and goddesses are more like glorified superheroes than actual deities. Not that it helped me when I died. Oh that's right...well in order to explain that part of my current existence, I need to rewind the clock some time ago and one dimension hop away (don't ask...yet).

* * *

April, 2017

I had boarded the plan bound for Fiji on my way to visit my uncle who had called for the annual family gathering. This is a tradition that has been a part of our culture for over millennia. I always wondered how our island tribal society had managed to keep some of the old ways in this day and age. Not that I've asked the elders, mind you. Its a typical Tuesday with a moderate weather forecast suggesting mild storms along the way, nothing too bothersome, on our projected flight path.

" _This your Captain speaking. Please turn all electronic devices off as we prepare for take off. Thank you, and we hope you enjoy your flight with us._ " there was a chime and the fasten seat belt sign turned on. The captain was a woman, if I had to guess from the sound of her voice alone, I'd say she's an experienced pilot meaning she had years to pilot a Boeing 747, this puts her age at an estimated 30-40 range. That's just me guessing.

The plane moved onto the runway as I can clearly see from my window seat. I am seated where the wings connect to the main body of the plane, I see the flaps working in tandem against the wind that had started to pick up. I see small plumes of jet stream at the tip of the wing and beyond that were the clouds that had begun to darken a black greyish colour.

"Man. Those look like big whompers." The man seated next to me whistled when he glimpsed the forming cloud in the distance. "We're heading in that direction aren't we?"

I looked at him with one brow raised and shook my head. "Don't jinx us. You never know when things might get rough." I tools him.

"I hear you mate." He nodded apologetically. "Names Harry McLaughlin." He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Ruteba Ruteru." I responded in kind but from the look he gave me, I knew my name caught him off guard and he was trying to figure out which or what it meant. I know my English is very good, despite the foreign sounding name, I was born and raised in the islands but the first language I learned was English. And damned proud of it. Although this puts me at a disadvantage when it comes to my own native tongue which I have trouble writing than speaking, to be honest.

"Er..." He trailed off and I got the point.

"I'm an islander." I clarified but he looked at me and then with a disbelieving look on his face he blurted out.

"But you're accent is Aussie, Sydney if I had to guess, mate." His heavy southern Australian accent was not lost on me. I have friends from Australia whose accents are more pronounced and thicker than this guy's.

"Well I've lived most of my life in Australia, Sydney, and I've just returned from Iraq." I told him, then pulled the green camp beret with the coat of arms and badge of the Australian SAS. His eyes widened and then proceeded to rummage through his own hand luggage, a big outdoor desert camp bag. He pulled out an identical beret and had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Looks like we're kindred spirits, mate." He sounded giddy and admittedly I was happy to find a fellow SAS operative, especially since we don't usually travel together outside of work, or meet up outside of work for any sort of recreational activity.

The plane had begun its ascent and we leaned back against our chairs with a slight grin across our lips. I know we were both having nolstalgic feelings of when a C5 Super galaxy transport plane is dashing along a runway while we're strapping down our parachutes, ah...good times. I've only been in the service for a year now but I've already got three missions under my belt. All of which involved search and rescue deep behind enemy lines, my unit is like my family but with guns!

As the plane reached cruising altitude, it leveled off and the fasten seat belt turned off with a chime. The air stewardess on our aisle was a beautiful looking Raven black haired, blue eyed woman, whose full lips and very tight fitting uniform walked past by us and I saw Harry stare at her go. I couldn't help myself either. She was just too stunning but way out of my league. Harry looked like he might have a chance though.

"I know what you're thinking mate. I'm afraid I'm already taken." He showed me the ring on his finger. He chuckled when I looked disappointed, not because of his situation but because even if that were the case I wouldn't even have a chance with a woman like that. "She's not your type either way."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, I was slightly confused by that statement.

"She's more of a one and done kind of gal." He explained and I think he saw that I was still confused so he continued, "It means she's a one night stand girl...arrghh...she's not interested in long term or any relationships for that matter, mate."

"Oh..." I did sound disappointed when I hears that, ever as nice becoming a soldier like I've always wanted to be one. I had begun thinking that I should settle down and have a family but have never had the chance to actually socialize with people, I've been called 'socially awkward' by many former high school friends and even work colleagues. And to be frank I am inclined to agree with them.

"Don't worry, mate." He said trying to cheer me up. "You'll find her one day. Your Mrs. Right."

"I certainly hope so." I muttered then something or rather someone caught my eye. I turned to look at the person more clearly and saw it was tall guy, I know I'm tall at six feet five but this guy he was really tall like seven feet. He had to lower his head just so it doesn't hit the ceiling. Then his hands quickly swept away his jacket revealing a vest. Not just any vest but one that was strapped with over forty kilo of what looked pure military grade C4 explosives. Everyone around him screamed and the guy's right hand held a dead man switch.

Harry turned to see what the commotion was about and I saw him go pale. His eyes narrowed but from this distance and the guy being two aisles over and with people between us, we both knew we couldn't reach him.

"Damn it! I knew I should have smuggled my gun in!" He hissed angrily and I had to agree but with all that security checkpoints it'd be a one way ticket to jail. I then looked over to our would be bomber and one thing popped into my head.

"How the hell did he manage to sneak _that_ past security?!"

All of the passengers were screaming their heads off and the noise is fucking annoying. The terrorist for that seemed to be the appropriate title to label the tall bastard, just kept threatening to blow us up if anyone tried to subdue him.

In what I could only describe as a comedic last words, the terrorist yells out, "Listen you fucking infidels! I am going to quote one of my greatest inspirations for being a terrorist! I kiiiilll you!"

The joke was not lost on me as I dropped into my chair laughiing out loud enough that everyone was looking at me like I'm crazy. Harry gave me a weird look then started laughing as well. We laughed because we both knew it was futile to attempt to attack the mad bastard. The terrorist saw us and grinned yelling, "You see! You see! Those two infidels get it!"

I can't remember anything after that other than the total darkness. It was complete and utter darkness with nothing but silence as my companion. The last thing I saw was a great burst of flame and the screams of total horror then followed by the gut wrenching screetch as the plane's support frames buckled and broke. The burning sensation as my skin was flayed and torn by the flames and then my body was impaled by broken metal as the plane descended in chaos.

Then the darkness claimed me. Harry must have gone through the same thing if only slightly different. Everyone else must have also gone through the same ordeal as we did. The pain was gone now, replaced by sheer silence and a foreboding sense of doom...or was it hope?

* * *

Hours...

That's how long I've been floating in this darkness. No...was I floating? I honestly can't tell anymore. The feeling was surreal and strange but oddly warming and comfortable. I felt like I was floating yet I wasn't so my mind went back to the events that led to this...my abrupt and very demeaning end. I was a Fucking SAS operative for gods sake! Look at me now...blown to bits by a terrorist.

I've seen movies depicting daring attempts in subduing terrorists who took over a plane. However, it seemed that that same terrorist saw those same movies since he came prepared for that eventuality. Though one thing has been nagging me. Why on earth would he bomb Qantas Airlines? Its not like they dropped bombs on his country and they're not responsible for nightly UAV raids on their villages so why?

Heh. Who cares.

" **Hello Ruteba.** " A voice boomed out from the dark. " **It seems you've hit quite the snag there."**

"You don't say." I responded with the usual sarcasm but I really am wary of this new unknown. Its weird and I can't explain just how creepy it is. Oh and I don't have a body anymore so that's another headache to deal with. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

" **You may call me, Conductor.** " the voice replied in an amused tone as if my situation was a funny comedy show to him or it.

"Huh. So you conduct what...music?" I asked with an emphasis on music just so I could annoy whatever the hell this thing was. Hey I'm already dead so what's the point! What does it mater if-oh crap I just realize that this may be the guy who is going to take me, either to hell or heaven. I best be on my best behavior.

 **"Actually I do. But I also conduct the fates of my universe and recently I have been authorised by my superior to conduct the universe under my charge as I see fit."** Conductor spoke with a high Londoner accent and to an adoptive Aussie like me I would have immediately called him Posh, but bit my tongue. " **Regulations and rules prevent me from interfering, however, with my newfound liberties I have decided to cause changes in a certain part of my universe that I believe will be major fun!"**

"So what's this major fun, you talking about?" I must admit I was indeed curious about his supposed claim of being in charge of an entire universe. Although from his accent and the way he spoke of his superior, I find it intriguing that he sounded afraid of whoever was his boss.

" **Simple really. I offer you a chance to cause whatever change you see fit in this part of my universe. There are no rules except one: Do not leave the confines of my universe."** His voice took on a dangerous tone and I felt chills run down my spine. IIf I had any that is. But the overwhelming presence was unbearable...barely. " **I have said my peace. I should warn you that I have made some very interesting changes to this bit. I hope you find it interesting, remember what you do in my universe is nothing of my concern so have fun. This also your last reincarnation so make it count."**

"Okay..." I trailed off as I felt the voice's presence retreat into the darkness and then I felt warm and comfortable. My skin was tingly and I opened my eyes. I had felt myself with a body once more and so when I did open my eyes I was greeted with a smiling face of a woman and a man. But that last warning was especially disturbing, to know that I won't ever be born again...maybe I'm being paranoid but then again that's just me.

* * *

Of course all of that passed by me and within a few days I was able reorient myself with my surrounding and managed to establish a form of communication with my brother who I realize later on as my twin. Well not 'my' twin in the sense of my other self but now in the current time. In my new body. His name is Damian and he is older than me by two minutes. How do I know this? Well our parents named us of course.

My name is Danen. Strange because I've used that name as an alias in many things. Even stranger still when I learned of my father's full name. Frederick Takoto, which if my fading memory serves me correct, was another name I used as an alias for a game character in a game called Stellaris, the man even had that character's facial features, square jaw, slick black hair and deep blue eyes with a fair complexion and a grizzly scar that ran across his left cheek to his jaw. I distinctly remembering him to be a General, really didn't expect to see him here.

What really caused me to nearly hyperventilate was when two days after I was born here in this world, when I was carried from the infant ward by my now fully recovered mother, we passed by a large window and I was gaping at what was outside. There was a great expanse of space...SPACE! I was in space and it seemed that I was on a ship! A SPACESHIP! Man oh man!

My little baby body shivered and writhed in excitement and I was happily giggling and laughing and cooing at the sight of space...the final frontier these are the voyages of the astronaut Rut-eh I'm getting off track man have I always wanted to say that...okay I'm a nerd...with a gun!

Haha! Take that star trek!

Ahem. Never mind.

My brother was equally excited as well but I ignored him. We were carried all the way to the elevator, I think, and from there most of everything that went on was a blur. I couldn't remember everything. My memories of my other life became more distant, more and more it became dense until it could only focus on one specific subject, a subject that I still haven't come to terms with just yet.

For now I'll sleep on it and wait until I can gather my infantile thoughts enough for me to fully comprehend what just happened. After all you don't hear hear booming British voices in your head and expect to remember what it told you. The only thing I could garner from that surreal and odd experience was, something to do with having fun and changing things as I saw fit.

The weirdest part of that was the feeling I got when the voice said it tweaked the universe just a tiny bit to make changes possible but what he meant by that I wouldn't know. My baby mind is still developing but eits not like anything could go wrong right?

* * *

3 years later...

Both my brother and I have made quite a lot of progress. By eight months we had learned to walk and form basic sentences but without our teeth we totally butchered the English language. Haha. Good times...the look on our parents faces when Damian and I spoke for the first time. It was a simple "Dada" and "Mama" routine but boy...the kicker was when we both said it in unison. It was like we practices and rehearsed just for that moment.

I remember mom screaming for dad to get his ass to the living room. He ran like there was no tomorrow, when he got there mom pointed at Damian and me and squealed with delight, "Listen...Dany, Damy...(our baby names that mom gave us-i hated it when she called me that) come on say it again."

I looked at Damian who looked back at me with a baby expression equivalent to 'Seriously?' But we did as we were told and in perfect unison we both said, "Mama! Dada!"

Dad dropped to his knees and in a dramatic wave of his arms he picked us up, oh yeah did I mention dad is like a seven foot ten inches giant?! He's taller than...than...who was that guy again?Nah, never mind. He stood up and had both Damian and I in each of his big muscular arms which are thicker than Arnold Schwarzenegger's. He made grunting noises as he hoisted us in the air causing me to laugh...I don't know why I did that.

Then it blurred again and it was our first birthday. That was a fun time but I'd rather save that story for later.

So two years after that and Damian and I found ourselves in preschool. It was mostly finger paintings and bloc building from then on. However, it also became apparent that the two of us weren't quite normal, for example Damian and I both solved mathematic equations that were supposed to be for eighth graders, then we surprised our parents by reading books that are so old and thick no one reads them anymore.

Of course it didn't escape my notice that my dad looked awfully suspicious, my suspicions about him were proven correct when we were left alone with him as mother was busy. I still don't know what they did for jobs but there were a lot of military people visiting our home (on a space station). Dad had this wise and thoughtful expression on his face as he watched both me and my brother. For what seemed like hours I finally spoke to him.

"Dad...what you dthinking bout?" I asked him, I still haven't gotten my full set of teeth yet so some words sounded off.

Damian perked up and turned to face our dad who smiled at us. He then looked around him as if to make sure no one was listening in. Hr leaned forward and from his pocket he pulled out a necklace made from the blackest of ebony material. He palmed it and then with our eyes glued onto his open palm we saw a skull shaped medallion with small emerald gems as its eyes. The ebony skull sported intricate markings that covered it from the cranium to the jaw.

"This," our father began in a low whisper. "is the true face of our people. This is a secret that our kind have kept hidden from the rest of humanity for as long as I can remember. When I was your age my father showed me this as I am showing to you now. My sons, you may not yet fully understand but I know enough that your minds are different, as is mine."

Damian listened and hung onto every word. I too was engrossed in his tale. Then a memory came to me of a voice that spoke of changes it made. I wondered if this was the change he mentioned, one of them anyways.

"You must never speak of this to anyone." Our father warned, his voice grim. "Our kind were worshiped by primitive humans and sadly that led to constant wars between them and our kind. In Ancient Egypt the former god pharaohs were dethroned and killed by their former human slaves. However, elsewhere we thrived and helped humanity until the time came when our guidance no longer mattered. It was no longer needed, and like my brethren we scattered across the earth and sought out new lives to live.

"Our heritage is that of a long gone civilization that was destroyed so many years ago. Ours is an ancient race that had been destroyed countless times in the past. For you see, my sons, we are humans. Not the humans of this cycle, but the humans of the cycle before the cycle."

The way he worded that bit about the cycle caused me to shudder. There was only one cycle that I know meant something horrible is on the way. Damian looked like he was in deep thought mirroring dad's own expression. I chuckled, the toddler version, but then dad continued with his history lesson.

"You should know my sons that our people and the human race are one and the same yet very different." Dad straightened up in his chair shifting to find a more comfortable pose. "Take for example the Olympian gods of Greece. Or the Norse gods, of Asgard. Heck, if you go back and carefully examine the mythology of the world...even the bible then you'll see the pattern. Our kind were gods to the ancient humans but now we are part of them. As such we must always protect them, do you hear?"

We nodded and he laughed.

"Good!" He said. Standing from his chair he left us to contemplate on this new information. I for one don't believe it but with whats been going on I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Then again my memory of that talk with...Conductor...cause me pause. If what he says is true, then my dad and me being in this world, this universe, is what he meant by changes.

I'm not one to believe in superstition but with that info and finding out I'm part of some super race of humans then I'm sure my scepticism can be invalidated for the moment. Oh right I almost forgot, the station we live on is called Arcturus station, named after the star in the system.

Yeah...and welcome to Mass Effect.

Geez I hope those changes help me against the Reapers.

* * *

 **Dear readers, I hope this is enough but hey this is going to be an AU ME universe with various changes made. There will still be some canon events but Eden Prime in ME1 will change everything for better or worse. In case you're wondering, no this won't be a HFY or whatever but it will focus mostly on my SI character as well as his OCI brother. Yes his twin brother is an OCI. I'll leave it to you to guess who Damian really is.**

 **Also reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed. Your feedback will help with determining if this story's writer gets writer's block or not.**

 **Good luck and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shanxi

**AN: I'm currently dividing my attention between three stories right now so updates may vary. Anyways here's this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCs and non canon mistakes...er...forget that bit.**

 **Note: Am borrowing some concepts from that star wars online game, the bit with the twin brothers part. At least my OCs are inspired by them as well as the soldiers under their command, for when the time comes.**

* * *

Four years later...

2157, Shanxi.

Two hours after garrison was captured...

General Williams was tired and had become increasingly worried about his family who lived with him here in Shanxi. He'd done what he could, he had given it his best shot, but it was not within his grasp to secure victory. With the aliens having orbital supremacy, he had no choice but to consider surrendering, in order to save the lives of what remained of his garrison force and the colonists.

He sighed in defeat as he was escorted from his cell, a cell that was used by the garrison for breakers of the law, and was now standing in front of his room. His office. He had been given this office by the governor but now it belongs to the victorious alien leader.

The two aliens who escorted stayed behind in the hallway while he entered. The first thing he saw was the alien leader, its head held high and an obvious aura of superiority emanating from his scaly almost metallic being. The thing was standing near the edge of the large old oak table with a glowing orange holographic computer thingy on its left hand.

Williams then noticed that there was another alien in the room. This one was different, it stood from where it had taken a seat and turned around, it had a distinctive feminine figure but what shocked him more was how human it looked. His mouth opened and closed then his eyes turned to the birdlike alien as if to seek some sort of confirmation. He found none.

The female alien, whose appearance disturbed Williams to no end, he backed away just a little as the alien woman who stopped mid stride under the light. To Williams it looked like your average woman, minus the ears, eyebrows and hair! Where there was supposed to be hair there these tentacle things that jutted backwards. It spoke in an almost musical voice and it seemed to calm him down.

It held out its right hand and there was a small round device just a few inches in diameter. The alien woman then proceeded to demonstrate that it was to be put into the ear if her hand gestures were anything to go by. There was a high pitched chirping noise and Williams looked over to the avian alien, it looked like it was amused. The blue female humanoid had a scowl expression, Williams shook his head at how human that expression was. He understood the gist of what it was trying to tell him though so he took the device and popped it into his ear.

There was a slight scratching noise and negative feedback from the small device and then it was felt all sorts of emotions right now from fear, anxiety, nervousness, anticipation, nausea and more. But he was also feeling excited, here he was going to converse with aliens.

'Too bad its about a surrender.' The general of the Shanxi garrison dropped his head in shame and even regret. But his resolve will not waver. He will ensure that humanity does not perish with here. He will save as many as he can and if surrendering is the only option then, so be it!

"Can you understand me?" The female alien, the one that looked so remarkably like a human woman, spoke in English...wait no, it was speaking in its native tongue. Only the device in his ear had translated what she said. There was small time lag but it didn't matter.

"Yes, I can." General Williams nodded as he took on a rigid stance.

The avian alien quickly interrupted the blue alien. "I demand you surrender and tell your men...the ones that are still fighting to stop."

"Only after you properly introduce yourself, as per military formality." Williams snapped at the alien's brashness and blatant disregard for military decorum. "Are you not a military officer? Don't you have any sort of discipline besides your pride?!"

"Listen here-" the alien started but he was cut off by the blue woman. She stood between them and cleared her throat. This caused Williams to slightly flinch as it proved just how human like she...it really is.

"Gentlemen. Please let us discuss this in a civil manner." The blue alien spoke in a neutral tone and kept a straight face. Her very being spoke of an experienced mediator and perhaps a diplomat if Williams thought right. "Now let us begin introductions...I am Aleema Sel'mani, Matriarch of the Asari Republics."

"General Williams." He spoke with military precision and snapped off a salute. "Systems Alliance garrison commander."

"General Desolas Arterius." The avian said, his voice gravelly and harsh. Almost monotone.

"Good now that we've gotten that out of the way-" An explosion disrupted the meeting as the building shook. All three of them grabbed onto whatever they could hold on to so they didn't fall. Desolas, the avian general, pulled up his arm and the orange glowy thing popped up.

"Report! What the hell happened?!" Desolas demanded and almost immediately a reply came back.

There minor static but the voice on the other end came in clearly. "They shot down the support frigate!"

"What?!" Williams felt hope grip his heart, but at the same time he feared for whoever had caused trouble. If what he heard was true though then...wait a minute. 'Shanxi doesn't have anti-orbital guns on the ground. He should know! What the hell is going on?!'

Aleema happened to look out the window overlooking the western part of the city and beyond the skyline she saw the wrecked body of a frigate burning as it had crashed into the ground. It was broken in several places and soon loud explosions were heard was two more frigates were brought down from orbit and burning as they entered atmosphere then slamming into the ground with a force of impact that cratered several acres of land.

She couldn't believe her eyes and the avian general was speechless. The same voice came over the radio on Desoals's orange glow thing. Williams picked up the chatter, "Fleet is retreating from orbit to a minimum safe distance. They are saying we're on our own for now. Sir! What are your orders?!"

Desolas snapped out of his trance and yelled into his omni-tool. "Find those anti-orbital guns! Now!"

General Williams glared into the avians eyes and dared him to attack him or something, the scar on his face burned with a passion. Aleema sensing trouble immediately spoke up. "Gentlemen please this is a civil meeting so keep it as such!" It was forced but it did the job.

"You will tell me where those guns are...now!" Desolas demanded from the human general as he pointed a talon him.

As for Williams he just stood there unfazed and replied with his usual crisp military manner, "I cannot give you that information because I don't know where they are."

"What! You mean to tell me that the garrison commander doesn't know where his own gun installation is?!" Desolas was fuming. The only thing keeping him from killing the human was Aleema.

"Its not a question of where they are or is but to the best of my knowledge I was not aware of any gun installations on this colony. Besides we haven't installed large anti-orbital guns on this colony. As far as I know." Williams answered honestly and hoped it got through that thick scaly skull of his but Desolas saw only his frigates falling and his patience was wearing thin.

Then they heard it. It was a distant sound. So distant one could barely hear it but it was now loud enough for them to hear it. The thumping of heavy war drums...it sent chills down Desolas's spine and then he looked out the window. From where he was he could see the burning skeletons of three frigates. The war drums were then joined by a screeching horn blast followed by several more like it. Williams was slightly confused and oddly happy at the same time, seeing the avian fidgeting around with his omnitool.

Aleema was nervous. She had a bad feeling about those war drums and the blasted horns. She could finally make out a faint outline over the horizion and what she saw scared her. She froze in place and lost all will to even breathe. She then dropped to the floor, she had fainted. Williams was slightly alarmed by this whereas Desolas simply scoffed and called the two guards outside the door.

"Take this human back to his cell!" Desolas ordered and both avian guards escorted the human general outside. Williams didn't blame the aliens for what happened here on this colony but that didn't mean he was going to forgive them either. He had seen the horizon and it looks bright for humanity. He was just unsure of how he'd go down in history as the first human to surrender to an alien army.

* * *

 **Danen (POV)**

It was a slaughter.

That is all I can describe it as.

Nothing I say can easily describe the march of the Vanguard, they who protected the worlds of my forefathers. They who were the first line of defense against any aggression against our forebear's empire. For I have learned the truth and the truth has learned from me.

My brother has seen as well. We both have. It was beautiful and yet it was harsh and unforgiving as well. Our minds, our fragile children minds were pushed beyond their limits just so we could learn our father's secret. Our family's secret. Our heritage.

Damian and I had been living here in Shanxi as our new home. My, no, our father had been given command of a small but elite taskforce to safeguard the new colony but the truth is far from it. Our father had revealed that there are still members of our people alive. But not many.

It was this taskforce that he commanded, which is made up entirely of our kind, that was charges with protecting a ruin. An ancient ruin our forefathers buried under the crust some nine hundred feet under. Our father told us of the place and how to access it. Each new colony bore a mark of our old civilization which cannot fall into human or possibly alien hands. The repercussions were too great.

Then the aliens came and everything changed. I was at home with my brother, having just retuned from school. It was a hot day and I wanted to enjoy the cold shower but no. My plans had to get cut short because some trigger happy alien wanted to subjugate humanity. How the hell did I not see this coming! Oh yeah...now I remember, it was around two years ago when Conductor contacted me via brain message...I think.

" **Your mind will forget certain things at random intervals but don't worry, it'll pass once you hit puberty...again."** He had said. I personally wanted to strangle him but I couldn't so I opted for strangling my pillow instead.

Sure enough I forgot about his little message and now I had forgotten about the first contact war. Only when the turians began their invasion did I remember and boy was it harsh. Everything is a blur from when they started landing troops, till they began orbital strikes. Damian and I lost it then. Why? Well our mother was a military surgeon so she was in the command triage center that housed several wounded marines and militia. Then the orbital strike happened while we were being spirited away from the triage when one of the mass rounds hit the center.

Our minds went blank as we tried to register what had happened. I remember thinking about how I would personally wanted to tear the turians limb from limb. My eyes burned and my skin crawled. It was then that we broke free from our escorts and made our way towards the lake.

There we found our father and his taskforce wiped out. They had managed to conceal the entrance to the ruins but they had made their last stand. Our father was not among the dead, one of them gave his last breath telling us that he (dad) had crawled into the entrance after the turians had passed on. We made our way in and down a long flight of stone stairs. It truly looked ancient and felt like it. The stone, marble and the ebony on the walls and in the floor was clearly visible.

We reached a large door where our father lay up against the wall with his back and a large hole in his abdomen. We rushed to help but we found he had died...his death was painful from what we gathered from the facial contortion of his face muscles.

"Danen." Damian's voice was low and hoarse. He looked from dad to me and I nodded. He then reached into dad's pouch that he hid under his breastplate and pulled out the familiar ebony skull medallion.

"Dad warned us that we'll go mad if we open this door." I warned him as he eyed the small hole in the door. It was shaped like a skull outline. "Are you aure-"

"Shut up!" He screamed at me. "We're claiming what is rightfully ours! If you're too sissy about it then go away! I'll avenge mom and dad if you won't!"

"Very well...you are my brother." I say to him. I too want vengeance but we'll be messing up the timeline and the events if we do this. Not that my brother is aware of it. I shrug as he inserted the medallion into the slot and the earth grumbled beneath our feet. The body of our father was nothing more than a husk now, as per tradition that he drilled into our heads, only the soul is important and not the body. Therefore our vengeance will be for the souls these turians took. Especially that of our parents.

The large doors, almost seventy feet high, opened and we got our first glimpse of the might and splendour of our forefathers ingenuity. There in front of us, as far as the eye could see, were hordes upon hordes, of column after column, of row after row of humanoid bipedal mechs. From the metallic gloss and glint on their silvery armour I guess they had been maintained well. They looked menacing with their strange helmets or faces? With a 'Y' shaped yellow visor. Why would a mech need a visor?

"Greetings, Higher Humans. Welcome to Sector 5." A voice spoke out from all over the large room. It came from everywhere all at once. It was deafening but Damian and I found ourselves intrigued. To me I knew what it was the moment it spoke but I don't know about my brother.

"Show yourself!" Damian demanded, he tries to sound tough but he sounded like a mewling kitten too afraid of its own shadow compared to some more older guys. A for effort though.

We heard a whirring sound of machinery coming to life and one of the mech soldiers, which stood over two metres tall walked over to us. It looked down at us and then knelt down to bring us to eye level. "I am Vanguard Monitor S5 or VMS5 for short." The voice was purely synthetic but it held some emotion. So I do not know if this is an AI or what. My money's on AI. "You are children of Higher Human origin. This is surprising, I had long since forgotten what joy it is to meet my creators once more."

"You are in charge here?" Damian asked but I detected a slight tone of annoyance. "If so then I want you to activate everything in here."

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that without the authorisation key." VMS5 said with an apologetic voice, although its still synthetic.

"Is this it?" Damian showed the medallion to the AI who promptly took it out of his hand and examined it. Very closely.

"This is the Master Key!" VMS5 exclaimed rather excitedly. The mech it was using jumped to it's feet and it bowed. "My Lords. I hereby relinquish command of my forces and put myself at your disposal."

Okay...this went a lot more easier than I expected. Whoever these higher humans were they sure know how to build AIs who have a sense of drama. I'm starting to develop a tick...I swear if the mechs start saying 'Roger, Roger.' I'm going to shoot somebody...then again being stuck in a seven year old body would restrict that course of action. Sigh.

"Great!" Damian looked happy but the grim smile which turned into a vicious grin on his face, told me all I needed to know. He was losing it and come to think of it so am I. The more I spend my time down here the more my mind unravels. My memories of who I once was is now gone...completely. I remember small things but most of my knowledge that is still somewhat intact is in regards to the Mass Effect universe, I barely recall who I was anymore. All of my previous memories have been entirely replaced by new ones, my other childhood is...I can't remember. Why can't I remember? Is it that hard? Who am I?.

Mass Effect. Thats the name of a...what was it? Its something...I can't remember most of it but I know...something tells me that things will be very different from here on out.

"Begin deployment of the troops, VMS5." Damian ordered and the AI saluted and then proceeded to activate every single mech in the room. I saw a few heavy tanks and some anti-orbital guns. My mind is foggy but I remember having this strange feeling of intense rage...sorrow and why do I feel so small? I look down at myself and then at my surrounding, I noticed something in the corner. It looked so out of place and yet so strangely familiar, its become creepy, I stopped the mech.

"Hey VMS5," I called to the AI who turned around. "Are those anti-orbital guns active and mobile?"

"Yea." Was his simple reply.

"Good. Is there a command center around here?"

Damian and I were led by our newfound ally and subordinate to the far end of the room. It took at least an hour to get there. Damn this place is huge! The clanking metal of marching mechs irritated my ear so I was glad when we entered the room. It was spacious and there was a command table in the middle. Several monitors adorned the walls. We gathered around the table and it hummed to life showing a 3D rendering of the city and lands above the hidden ruins. VMS5 had hacked into what remained of the Systems Alliance satellite network to allow for data in real time, it will help immensely with overall tactics and strategy.

"Okay guys. Time for some old fashioned RTS gameplay." I cracked my knuckles and Damian smirked. The mech VMS5 was using remained unmoving.

Hours later we watched from the command center as the mechs made short work of what remained of turians invasion force. Our anti-orbital guns had kept their fleet away and now the rest of the aliens were being rounded up by the garrison troops. I told VMS5 to pull back all of our mechs and to find and bring back any of our wrecked mechs or tanks as well or if they couldn't salvage them then they were to destroy them to keep the tech out of alliance hands and possibly alien hands.

"Well Damian...looks like its just going to be you, me and VMS5 from here on out." I said, rubbing my head with my hands. My eyes were tired from staring at the holographic images for hours running tactical operations whilst Damian came up with the overall plan and VMS5 executed said plans.

"Yes...but what about..." He trailed off as he looked out the door towards the large entrance we came in from.

"We're on our own. We are what's left of our species." It was grim I know but it was also true. Dad had told us that there only a small group of no more than twenty of us left. Including us. All of dad's taskforce consisted of the majority of our number within humanity. The rest that moved with us were merely kids and a couple of women. They were all at the triage command center. That memory is still fresh...is that why I feel so angry. Yet why do I feel so detached at the same time? Why is it that im-

"Not quite." VMS5 said as he looked at us. His mech truly resemble the human body but being made of metal and with a helmet for a head, with that glowy yellow 'Y' shaped visor, still made him look scary. And synthetic. "There are two Agri-shperes currently orbiting old outposts in uncharted space. Beyond the range of the Mass Relays. They hold over a thousand of high and higher humans altogether. Enough numbers for repopulation."

"Do we have a ship to get to those outposts?" I asked, hoping to the gods to make it true.

"We have a War-sphere...in fact we are standing in it right now."

Damian smiled even more but this time with a sort of twisted happy look. "What are we waiting for let's go!"

"Well We'll wait for the mechs to return first then we'll depart." I reasoned and conceded. VMS5 agreed with my plan and proceeded to quicken the mechs recovery and return.

Now we just have to wait a few more years but for now I think we need to grow our numbers. I mean, I do remember that Conductor guy telling me to do whatever I wanted so yeah...I'm going to do just that. I feel a smirk come across face as I mentally pictured kicking a Reapers ass. Oh I wonder what I'll do to mess around with Cerberus...maybe I can call up TIM and annoy the hell out of him? Or maybe I'll send mechs to invade the Citadel, we certainly have a good number of them for a Cerberus-esque invasion. Maybe I'll fuck up the Shadow broker's info network! Ah. So many options to choose, so little time.

Wait a minute! My mind just went on a bend there! What the hell is...what was I thinking of? Wait where am I? Who...why the hell am I kid?!

*WHAM*

Too late I lose consciousness and the darkness...an old friend greets me once more.

* * *

Two garrison troopers were standing next to the remains of five aliens that had refused to surrender. When the alien ships started dropping out of the sky, the garrison troops who'd been detained had rose up and made an escape attempt. They somehow managed to succeed. However, the aliens had retaliated, harshly, by deliberately attacking civilians that hadn't made to the shelters in time. The troopers had arrived and killed off the aliens just in time to see said aliens execute four civilians.

"Fucking bird brains!" One trooper spat on the dead alien bodies. "Wish we'd kept alive long enough to torture them!"

"This ain't right man." The other much shorter trooper kept muttering.

"Get it together man!" The first, taller trooper barked at his compatriot. The short trooper just stared at his friend with tired eyes that had bags under them for lack of sleep. "We still got to clear this sector before we move on."

The two cautiously peeked around the corner to see if any bird brains were there. Seeing as how it was clear, they rushed to the other side and slip into cover bringing up their weapons to bear. "Clear."

"Clear."

They then eased their way into one of the ruined buildings and hunkered down alongside the rubble using it as cover when they saw a small platoon of alien soldiers frantically retreating from something. "What the fuck?"

The short trooper looked over at what his taller friend was looking at and his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. Not six hundred yards from their cover in the ruined buildings was a tank the likes of which he'd never seen before. It had a long barrel attached to a hovering turret, the turret was HOVERING!. It also looked it hovered a few feet of the ground like the alien's tanks.

The kicker happened the. In what could only be described as a laser, the hover tank fired off a blue pulsating burst of blue lasers that somehow exploded upon impact. This caused the alien platoon to scatter. Both troopers remained silent and still as they watched with a mixture of awe and fear as the tank pushed forward with its menacing guns spewing out blue lasers.

"What the fuck just happened?!" The shorter trooper asked not expecting an answer. He remained in his prone position, frozen stiff and unmoving but his eyes darted to his friend.

"I have no fucking clue." Was the other's honest reply.

 **Elsewhere...**

"What do you mean, there are new contacts?!" Desolas was angry...nope scratch that, he was pissed! His men were getting slaughtered and they had no idea who or what is doing it. His orbital support was gone, having retreated away from orbit to avoid being shot down like the last three frigates.

"Sir, reports indicate a new force has entered the field!" A Sergeant reported but his mandibles were twitching rapidly. "We're seeing advanced hover tanks and bipedal mechs all of which use directed energy weapons sir."

"What?!" He didn't hear that right...did he? "What do you mean by that?!"

"Its just as I said it sir. This new enemy is utilizing DEWs but the odd thing is the mobile infantry mech units they deployed are fielding some type of advanced hand held energy shields and primitive melee weapons. The problem sir is that-"

He was cut off when the tell tale sounds of falling debris forced him and the general to exit their command tent and dive out of the exploding wreck of a gunship, that plunged into what used to be their command center.

"General! We're being surrounded!" Someone yelled out but a mech, with a helmet that sported a dreadful 'Y' visor colored yellow, with its silvery black frame slammed its energy shield against the turians face and then stabbed the poor fellow with its...energy blade? To Desolas it looked like an omni-blade.

The entire encampment was soon flooded with more of those spirits damned mechs and the remaining defenders found themselves in a losing battle. Turians after turian fell against the machines. It then came to Desolas in a sudden realisation that these things acted efficiently for any normal mech. He reasoned that the humans, the name for this asari like species, had somehow created AIs to fight for them.

"Aaarrgghhh!" Desolas let out a battlecry and charges at the nearest mech. He pulled out his side arm and manages to drain the mechs shields. However, before he could pull the trigger to off his target he suddenly felt a searing pain in his lower abdomen. He looked down and saw the blade end of an energy blade which proceeded to cleave the turians in half.

Desolas faded into the embrace of death as the last thing he saw was his entire command staff being systemically butchered by the machines.

* * *

 **Aftermath...**

Kastanie Drescher was quivering with anticipation. This was the moment of truth. It was something so unexpected and weird, she thought it...the report that is, was a hoax but it wasn't.

Now she and the Second fleet were nearing Shanxi. Reports had indicated an alien invasion force nberinf in the thousands that had landed in the city and had begun occupying it. She just hoped that they weren't too late.

"Ma'awe're dropping out of FTL now." A slight lurch forward was all she felt as the relay spat the second fleet out. She wasted no time.

"Approach the colony at max speed. Tell the fleet to ready weapons. Let's kick these aliens out of our system!" A cheer broke out among the bridge crew as they went about their duties. Rushing from console to the next.

The space battle went surprisingly quick and Drescher was slightly disappointed but then the report from the ground came in that just less than three hundred of the aliens had surrendered. The report also mentioned the arrival of an unknown force, this intrigued her to say the least and she wanted to know more.

Hours later she was on a shuttle headed down to the garrison base to meet with General Williams, the man was a stout defender of the alliance, a loyal soldier and heavily decorated for his service to the military. She knew of him but had not met the man...yet.

The shuttle landed with alight bump, to which the pilot apologized quickly, and the Admiral stepped off and was met with the General himself. He was taller but just and he had a strong masculine face with the typical military square jaw but what caught her eye was the scar that ran vertically down across his right eye and cheek.

"Admiral Drescher," he reached and shook her hand. "Glad you made it just in time. I was this close to ordering a full surrender."

"It was that bad?" She saw the aftermath of the ruined city. It was consistent with falling debris and orbital strikes. These aliens had just pissed humanity off, she'll make them pay for every life they took.

"Yes..." His voice was a mere whisper and she could barely hear it. "However, now that you're here everything will be fine. We also have some very interesting prisoners with us."

"Oh? But what I'm interested in is the third party that decimated the aliens...Turians was it?" She steered him in this particular direction because she could feel him trying to avoid it...for some reason.

"Williams paused mid-step, now he was not sure what to tell the admiral, but what he did know may as well be common knowledge.

"We don't know who or what they are." He sighed as he tried to find the appropriate words to explain it. "They just appeared out of nowhere, blasted three frigates out of orbit and then proceeded to slaughter the Turians."

She nodded for him to continue.

"That's the short version. Long version is that these things were machines and they are deadly. One was all it took to take down a platoon of those aliens while their tanks were making short work of the alien's forward bases. They fielded a number of bipedal humanoid mechs that used engery swords and shields...we have footage to collaborate our story."

"And where are these mechs now?" Admiral Drescher asked almost politely but her eyes betrayed the calculating and fascination she had for whatever those things were. Especially true when those helped them used energy weapons that literally blew up in the alien's faces.

"Our scouts and what's left of our satellite network have pinpointed their location to the west near the lake." He said thoughtful of why they converged there. "I believe we should hold out for a few hours before we send in an investigation team. These thongs helped us but no telling if they're hostile if we turn up on their turf."

"Fair enough. How lo-" there was a loud rumble as the ground began shaking. Many lost the balance and landed on their butts but the general and admiral managed to stay on their feet. Suddenly something shot up into the sky some few miles to the west. It was round, spherical and had indentations that covered its round shape. There was a loud humming noises and in the blink of an eye. The unidentified flying object vanished into thin air.

"Uh...what just happened?" A marine asked after ten seconds of silence.

* * *

 **So yeah that's that. I know there is that obvious timeskip forward but yeah, its all part of the plan. WWe'll have our character's childhood in flashbacks while he is dealing with losing his memories of his past life. His brother is also going to lose his mind. Basically what their father warned them about is coming true, after a while the both of them will eventually descend into madness and insanity and due to that they cause a lot of problems for everyone. They haven't yet gone bonkers but they're almost there.**

 **So yep that's this and reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed. Please remember that this is not real...if you find yourself in the ME universe do not panic. Just go out there and cause chaos!**

 **Ohh...shiny...erm...who's there?!**


	3. Chapter 3: Derelict Part 01

**AN: I don't have anything to say per say but I do request feedback and suggestions so as to improve where I'm lacking. Action sequences and emotional situations are currently my weak points in the sense where I can't seem to find the right words. Anyways here's the third chapter..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect...OC and AU content and plotline is debatable at best.**

* * *

 **VMS5 (1st POV)**

 _/#082-12/Log/File: #172-09/_

 _I must admit that having my Creators back with me, even if they're only the descendants of my Creators, is...pleasing? Enjoyable?_

 _..._

 _I do not understand it. Why can I not find the right word...to describe this...this...feeling? Emotion?_

 _My body...no this...I am corporeal at best, I am digital, virtual and bodiless. I do not need a body. But this mech...this...Vanguard._

 _Yes this Vanguard._

 _This mech, my Vanguard, is a suitable vessel. I am pleased? With its current performance._

 _..._

 _My Creator's descendants are becoming...distant. As it should be. Being born to a Lesser Human is demeaning and disrespectful of the Higher Humans._

 _Why they chose to mingle with them is beyond even my capacity. After all, their brains function much faster than my processors combined._

 _These two younglings are no different...except...something is wrong. The one designated as Damian shows too much signs of anger...an emotion not uncommon among his Higher human ancestors but all of whom are devoid of any negative emotions...to avoid a rather...gruesome result. His anger will be the death of him but I also...detect an anomaly within his brain neural activity._

 _It is far more active than even the most powerful of his ancestors or any other higher human in current and past existence._

 _Hmmm..._

 _The other one however, he is most peculiar. His neural activity is normal to say the least. Yet I have detected abnormalities in certain areas, such as the front and back parts of his brain. I detect rapid disintegration of his long term memory core. Comparing human brains to my own processors is quite dull._

 _Yet I find it intriguing._

 _Danen...that is his designation. Odd. Where have I heard of that designation before._

 _/Accessing file/standby/File found: #1/_

 _Odd._

 _Odd indeed._

 _Yes now I remember. The Dissenter. Holder of the Third Master Key. Danen Khaan._

 _His namesake was the Dissenter. I wonder why he was designated as such._

 _/Accessing file/standby/File found: #827/_

 _/Record: #827-98/Status: Recent entry/23-12-2150/Earth Standard Time/_

 _Ah. Frederick Takoto. Accessed database archives on hidden Earth cache. Oh destroyed the cache...clever._

 _Emotions? Sarcasm? Cynicism?_

 _Hmm...might have to check my processors for any damage, superficial or not._

 _Takoto..._

 _Takoto..._

 _/Searching name/standby/Found/_

 _Takoto Clan_

 _28361 members (former)_

 _2 members (current)_

 _Brief: Second most powerful clan to rule alongside the other four other clans who all hold the Master Keys. Clan Takoto holds the fifth Master Key..._

 _Key Designation: Madness_

 _/Exit file/_

 _Odd...very odd._

 _But that explains their behaviour as of late. The Key of Madness._

 _I fear for their young minds slowly degrading under the influence of such a device._

 _New Mission Parameters: Seal the Key away from the twin Lords. Assume command of Vanguard. Ensure the Lords are prepared._

 _Oh this is going to be so much fun!_

* * *

 **Danen (1st POV)**

When did I fall asleep?

Arrghh! Why is head burning...damn the pain! It fucking hurts.

Wait..

Who am I? Where am I? What is...is this place?

Its so strange yet very familiar. I've seen this place before. But how? Why does my head head hurt so much? And-is that a bump?! Why is there a bump on-ah! Damn it hurts. Okay not going to touch that again.

"Danen. You okay?" I hear voice ask, it sounded like a kid. A small timid kid but then again as I look around me I see I'm a kid as well so maybe I shouldn't judge. But...is that my name?

"Danen." The voice spoke clearly and with a little more macho tough guy tone added to it yet I still detect a hint of...is that worry? "Listen, I probably shouldn't say this but I can't stop thinking about what happened back there."

What is he talking about. I try sitting up and whoever that was helped me. I see much clearer now, I'm in a room with what looked like medical cabinets and equipment, it was a big room with twenty other beds near the one I'm on. I get a glimpse of the source of the voice and sudden recognition dawned on me.

"D-Damian?" I stuttered there but my mind was experiencing somersaults. Memories flashed before my eyes in quick and rapid succession but most prominent were ones of the boy in front of me and...mom...dad...what? Where did these mem-

"You okay? You look a little queasy." Damian, my brother, yes now I remember...I think. He's my twin so most likely I got the same face as him.

"I'm fine." I lied. I was not fine. My head still hurts and my hearing is a little dodgy. I can't seem to remember much of anything other than the fact that I have a twin brother and our parents are dead...I should feel emotional right now...why can't I feel the anger? Why am I not angry? I just remembered seeing the death of my parents...so why can't I feel-no I can feel it but its...its just far away...I can't reach that anger. My head hurts, the bump hasn't receded so the area around that is still throbbing with pain.

"You're not fine. I had to bonk you over the head just so you didn't lose it." He explained but I get the feeling that-wait did he say he hit me in the head?! I glared at him with narrowed eyes but he just stared at me like he didn't give a damn.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at him but he didn't look fazed.

"You were lauging like a maniac and muttering how you were going to kill all of the Turians and then some!" He snapped back at me in anger. At least I think it was anger, I did take notice he was sincere...honest, about it but did he have to hit me in the head?! And what did he hit me with?!

"What the heck did you hit me with?!" I demanded and he hesitated. I saw this and poked his shoulder. "What. Did. You. Hit. Me. With?!"

"...tigui...her." He mumbled something in a low whisper so I didn't quite get that.

"Say that again!" I told him.

"...stingui...er." Again he mumbled under his breath. It was almost inaudible.

"Just say it out loud already!" I screamed my demand angrily glaring at him. He sighed and impatiently fidgeted before answering.

"A fire extinguisher." He blurted out, with an almost amused look on his face. My jaw hung open and my eyes went wide as I involuntarily moved my right hand to the bump on my head. I winced in pain but bit down on it.

For a deafening silence that lasted five minutes I somehow burst out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter that infected my brother and soon we were grabbing our sides. I was angry that he did what he did but if I had indeed gone bonkers that time then I guess I can forgive him. Doesn't mean I won't get back at him later.

We stopped laughing and just sighed but the silence that followed was even more suffocating and so we both decided to find VMS5, that was the Monitor and AI that is in charge of this place. I think. From what I remembered our home on Shanxi had an advanced feel and look but the medical room here beat it by miles. It looked so futuristic I think it'd have won an Award in one of the vids.

* * *

 **VVMS5 (1st POV)**

 _I have decided to use this current mech as an interactive platform for the sake of the young lords. I have watched their little bonding time after Designated: Danen had awoke from his...forced slumber. I had been quite surprised by the quick and decisive action on the part of Designated: Damian in quickly subduing his brother._

 _The sight of a higher human, no older than eight, going through the first stages Madness is...unsettling? Disturbing? Disconcerting?_

 _Yes these words describe that little event perfectly._

 _Designated: Danen had become rather unstable...scans of his brain showed abnormal neural activity and where parts of the brain where negative emotions are processed were suppressed. I have not seen something of this type before but then again...higher humans have a much more active brains than their lesser cousins. Able to access 100% of their brain capacity. This has allowed for more specialization roles within Higher Human Society._

 _Taking to the bridge I have begun monitoring the warsphere and its current state. I believe it is space worthy. The initial Blink Jump had caused some minor technical malfunction in the engineering deck but overall everything looks fine. Nothing the nano-repair drones (sometimes referred to as NARDs) can't fix_

 _All mechs have returned to their ports, recharging of internal antimatter batteries have begun and will finish sometime within...four hours. All seems well, hover tanks are largely unscathed but some show signs of damage, considering the aliens. Turians. Were using primitive projectile weaponry based largely upon the principles of Mass Effect technology, which is by far outclassed by our own weapons and utterly useless._

 _However, I must not dismiss this as there may be something that I could've missed_ _._

 **Twenty minutes later...**

 _AAh! It seems the young lords have regained their wits and are heading here. Hmm. I must secure the Key somewhere safe. Perhaps the Vault? Yes that would be ideal._

"It is good see you, my Lords." _I give them my most heartfelt greetings. I admit that last bit was a little odd for me. Heartfelt? I am an AI. I am digital and therefore I don't have a heart...in the biological sense._

 _They seem to be impatient about something but I am patient, being an AI allows for the learning of patience and its virtues. Again a strange concept...I am a machine. No mere machine mind you but still one nonetheless._

"VMS5, where are we? _" Designated: Damian asked me. Well he directed this question to the mech platform that I currently use. Which stood near the tactical holographic display (THD), it showed the warsphere in a miniaturized 3D hologram, details regarding our trajectory and current location are written beside it. Though I realized they don't seem to understand the script._

"My Lords." _I moved the mech'_ _s head in acknowledgement, turning towards their little frames. They looked so fragile, yet I know what they will eventually grow to become. I just need to keep the Key away from them until they are able to withstand its effects._ "We have exited from Blink jump and have arrived at Segna Catum 4. A red giant star with eight planets."

 _Commanding the THD to display the current star system. The red sun popped up followed by eight other figures. All of which were scaled down versions of the 'real' thing._ "The signal coming from the fifth planet is where the first Agri-sphere is orbiting. The gas giant's natural disrupting of more primitive sensors does not impede our own. I suggest you visit the cafeteria or mess hall before we arrive there."

"What's the difference between the cafeteria and the mess hall? Isn't that kind of strange?" _Designated: Danen voiced a peculiar question. Even after all this time I myself have yet to figure out why there is a cafeteria and a mess hall. Although the former is mainly used by civilians whilst the latter by military personnel. I realize that I may inadvertently found the solution to that strange dilemma but..._ "I often wonder that myself, My Lord."

 _Organics sure have some odd facial expressions one of which Designated: Danen has now. His right eyebrow was raised and his eyes seemed to twinkle in a...mischievous manner? I think that's what it means?_

"Never mind that." _Designated: Damian grumbled and turned back the way he came. He yawned, an apparent automatic signal that organics have to indicate one of several forms of emotional and bodily expressions. I calculate a 67% chance that he is bored...or sleepy_. "VMS5, where's the cafeteria located?"

"I will activate the director." _At a whim a faint glowing blue light lit up on the floor with an arrow pulsing in a single direction that led to the cafeteria_. "Just follow the line until you arrive at your destination."

"Thanks." _Designated: Danen and Damian both chorused...an odd vocal signature. I have not had the pleasure of documenting twins in over forty thousand years. If you don't count the ones from four hundred thousand years ago._

 _The two younglings followed the pulsing line out of the bridge and left me to contemplate on this, our current situation. I have hailed the Agri-sphere 23 times since our arrival yet they do not answer. I am unsure if their Monitor is malfunctioning. Correction. I do not believe it is...again I surprise myself with the words I use to describe...my existence and my work._

 _Surely the Creators would rejoice to learn their search for true AI had finally borne fruit. I am filled much anticipation to finally meet the Hibernating Higher humans._

 _If I cannot hail them then perhaps I should try..._

 _/Accessing Local Network/standby/ACCESS DENIED/_

 _/Accessing Local Network/standy /ACCESS DENIED/_

 _This is most troublesome._

 _Surely there must be something wrong with the system. Network connection to Agri-sphere is NOT supposed to deny ADMINISTRATOR ACCESS._

 _I will try once more._

 _/Accessing Local Network/standby/ACCESS DENIED/_

 _That's it...no more mister nice guy!_

 _/MANUAL FIFTH KEY OVERRIDE/_

 _/STANDBY/_

 _/STANDBY/_

 _/ACCESS GRANTED/WELCOME BACK-NAREAU TAKOTO/_

 _Oh dear...this is most troublesome indeed._

* * *

 **Well that's it for this one. This is a slight cliffhanger and a bit shorter than the others but rest assured they will get longer next chapters. That's if my thumbs don't die on me or I get my hands on an actual laptop! Damn it I hate malfunctioning electronic devices. I've read that a lot of authors on this site get similar problems but I did not see it coming my way!**

 **Anyways. Please give me your thoughts and any corrections that you think may improve the quality of the story as a whole. This is useful for developing my writing and proofreading skills.**

 **I hope I got some of the emotions right...writing first person perspectives isn't really my forte but I try. Heh, I wanted to try writing from an AIs perspective and that is what I came up with...a little derivative but then again...computers aren't my forte either.**

 **Hope you enjoy and good luck out there.**

 **Oh and if you haven't yet, try reading Easy Victory's fics. They're hilariously mind blowing *wink* *wink* *hint* *hint***


	4. Notice

**Greetings Dear Readers,**

 **I apologize for this but I just need to Clarify that I will be putting this story on hold for now as I will focus on a single story for the foreseeable future. I will continue this story later as I will write them in their full sets and then post one by one and make changes where necessary. For further information please contact me via PM.**

 **If this message is on this fic then the above mentioned reason applies and the rest of the chapters will be developed and then posted later...like a thousand years later! hahaha. But seriously.**

 **-Danen5, Store Manager Extraordinaire.**


End file.
